


I No Longer Dread

by voleuse



Category: Battlestar Galactica
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-06
Updated: 2007-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-04 03:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>I will only see God before going to Siberia.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	I No Longer Dread

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 2.20. Title and summary adapted from Linh Dinh's _Nadir Is the Lowest Point_.

The day after she lost the election, Laura woke with a sense of relief. It was fleeting, and quickly replaced with the reality of dread, but for a moment, she could stretch and not worry the world would fall from her shoulders.

She stretched, and she felt the quick shudder of the jump. She closed her eyes and counted until she could face what the day would hold.

New Caprica. Resettlement.

Disaster.

*

 

They used to bring her breakfast to her, but she opted to dine in the mess instead. She listened to the laughter of the crew as they rearranged their shifts, and the insults the pilots exchanged as they counted down to their leaves.

She was Cassandra, silenced, bound by the people.

She grimaced down at her meal, and hoped they'd take it as a smile.

*

 

The day after she lost the election, Laura let out a long, silent sigh. She leaned back in her seat and signaled to Tory across the room.

"Mada--" Tory winced, then shook her head. "Yes, ma'am?"

Laura gauged the room, and pitched her voice low. "I need you to find my notebook, and a pen."

"Your concession speech, ma'am?" Tory straightened as purpose filled her.

"No," Laura said. "We need to plan."


End file.
